A program for support of graduate student trainees in Biophysics is proposed. The Training Program that links the biophysics groups in the Departments of Chemistry and Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry (MB&B) will be continued. Structural biology, including crystallographic, NMR, and computational methods, constitutes the core of our biophysics program; more than two thirds of the 21 training faculty are active in one or more of those methods. Additional areas of study include, for example, macromolecular stability and dynamics, membrane biophysics, bacterial motility, energy transduction processes, computation of free energy changes in solution and dynamical processes in biological environments, and NMR studies of metabolism in vivo. Research laboratories for training include about 45,000 net square feet of space housed in Sterling and Kline Chemistry Laboratories, the new Bass Laboratory, Gibbs Laboratory, Sterling Hall of Medicine, and the Medical School Magnetic Resonance Center. Sterling, Kline, Bass and Gibbs Laboratories now form a set of inter-connected buildings, serving to bring together in a large floor plate many of the research groups in biophysics. Major facilities available for trainee use include the crystallographic, computational, and graphics resources of the Yale Center for Structural Biology, the W. M. Keck Foundation Center for Magnetic Resonance, the Chemical Instrumentation Center, the Bass Laboratory NMR facility, and the Magnetic Resonance Center for NMR imaging and metabolic studies at the Medical School. The proposed program will support 12 pre-doctoral trainees, all admitted with at least Bachelor's degree experience. Trainees are provided course work and laboratory rotations in the first year, followed by intensive research effort and some specialized course work in subsequent years. All students are required to teach for one year. Programs for increasing the representation of minorities in Biophysics are emphasized. Education in ethical issues related to research is required of all trainees.